


Hot merman Hanyu saves stupid sailor from death and gets a wife in return

by Miss_Mei



Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV), S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Don't Have to Know Canon, Gao Hanyu/Ji Xiaobing Character Combinations, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sirens, What Was I Thinking?, happy siren boyfriends, sex will come later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Mei/pseuds/Miss_Mei
Summary: Stupid sailor Xiaobing didn’t expect to catch a fish, let alone meet a hot siren and decide that being human was overrated. Having a nice scholarly life with mr sexy siren Hanyu and watching rock lifting was more his thing than fishing, and the hot siren is surprisingly okay with this crazy situation.
Relationships: Bái Yùtáng/Zhǎn Zhāo
Series: Random GHY/BYT X JXB/ZY shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136468
Kudos: 2





	Hot merman Hanyu saves stupid sailor from death and gets a wife in return

**Author's Note:**

> *hides behind fan and psyeudonym* Please don't let poor Gao Hanyu near Ao3 ever, especially when there's mermay porn to come. I've already ruined any innocence might have remained on the Hanbing tag

The worst sailor on the planet, or possibly in the whole universe, had just been let loose on the pacific ocean in an old fishing boat to catch enough fish to fulfil the town quota. Ji Xiaobing was more suited to be a scholar with his distinct lack of bodily coordination and frail constitution, but his father always insisted on him being a fisherman, despite being frankly awful at fishing and seeking mentorships in literature in his spare time, and when the town needed fish he was the most eligible young man to try foreign waters. He had no wife or children to support, and in all fairness no one would be that badly affected if he got lost for an extended period of time or never came back at all. Of course, Xiaobing was no idiot and understood that his father, and by extension the whole town, was sending him on a suicide mission on the chpooy farther waters that were inhabited by sea monsters and sirens, but he thought it could be worth writing about if he survived. Better than more books about the mating cycle of old Lee’s three chickens and how to make bread, he could write a fiction about fantastic magical creatures that sang sailors to the deepest depths of the ocean, or at least die trying.

In the early morning he sailed out on the philanderer, the oldest and most cranky boat at the dock, with enough food and water for a week, ink, brushes and stacks of paper to pass the time at sea. The only person who showed any sign of worry was the laoshi who run the local stationery store, because his regular was precious in a town of physically focused labourers and brawlers, yet it was not like he had any power to change the communal decision to essentially sacrifice the youngest Ji for the sake of more fish to trade. Sighing, Xiaobing untied the rope mooring the philanderer, and decided to just go before his mother started crying, because that meant more time to find the sirens. Fishing was never going to make any money as long as he was the one doing it, but a good book might actually sell.

The sea was so peaceful, well, it had been until a noisy old boat ruined it, along with the clumsy fisherman who kept dropping his food into the sea whenever the ship hit a strong wave, and the siren community had a problem. As well as the siren community living in the caves, the group of lazy, miniature krakens and packs of dolphins complained too, leaving them all one choice. The krakens wanted to eat the intruder up in one attack, the dolphins were so annoyed by the rice disturbing their fish dinners that they were willing to drown the rice dropper, but the sirens did kind of wish to maintain some degree of non aggression between them and the humans, so the representative peacekeeper was sent to the surface. As a representative peacekeeper, it was poor Hanyu’s duty to kick the human off the sea without causing any major diplomatic arguments, but all the siren wanted to do was be a bodybuilder! All he knew was that one day, a crowd of fellow sirens interrupted his rock lifting to give him a stupid decree that said he had to settle any dispute with the humans, and they now occasionally come to him for that job. Out of the messengers, Luo was by far the most tolerable, and after Leo simply said there was a disruptive fisherman on the water, he just left. Hopefully the human was agreeable and sailed off their territory so he could go back to rock lifting, even though having to swim everywhere made him more than fit to start with.

Xiaobing was having a terrible time! His mothers carefully prepared fried rice had mostly spilled over the side of the boat and no fish wanted his bait, then to top his starvation problems off, the tossing waves had wet his precious paper and diluted his ink. Just as the world's stupidest fisherman was about to jump overboard and take his slim chances with swimming back to the fishing town, a head popped out of the water, then the glimpse of a shiny white tail. “Oh lord Pangu, am I going to be eaten by a siren before I can write about it? There goes my chance of fame, with my food and dignity.”, he yelled to no one in particular, panicking like an idiot. The siren had to do something, or he was going to drown the fucker. 

“Can you keep the volume down fisherman? Otherwise the group of krakens and hungry dolphins might try to eat you, you keep the krakens up with the all the shouting and disurbed the dolphins feeding because the rice alerted the shoal of fish they usually eat for dinner. It would be great if you could just fish silently, let us live in peace.”, Hanyu asked politely.

The young Ji stared straight at the fish man talking to him, because he never expected to see a very human looking siren politely request he reduce the noise, on behalf of krakens and dolphins. “I’m sorry about the noise, I did ask not to be sent out as a fisherman and on a boat that ran out of fuel really quickly, but why don’t you have long hair and glowing red eyes like laoshi’s books say? Everyone told me I would get eaten by evil sirens and be seduced into drowning, but you’re really nice and a bit hot to be honest mr merman.”, he replied. Now he had seen one, it was only worth gathering the important and necessary information to write down once his paper dried or he floated back to port as the philanderer was officially out of fuel.

The siren shook his head, how did this creature manage to sail this far out without dying of natural stupid causes. “That’s unfortunate, and yes we may have long hair and evil red eyes in stories, but have you ever tried swimming around with super long hair or coexisting peacefully if we were evil and demonic?, he answered honestly. Xiabing did see hot mermans point about short hair being easier to swim with, and was starting to understand his position as a noisy lunatic over the seemingly peace loving community of sea creatures. “Since someone saw the humans have short hair, most of the siren men cut their hair so it doesn’t get in the way of gathering food and fighting. We’re more similar to your kind than people think, better at fishing by the looks of it, and I should straighten something out, I’m a siren, not a merman. An exercise loving siren who has to deal with idiots like you, instead of rock lifting or doing push ups.”, Hanyu explained tiredly. Gosh, people who thought he should be a monster needed to realise how ordinary life under the sea was. They had to hunt, eat, sometimes defend against intruders like surface people, and liked to relax in their spare time by napping, singing and playing together. 

This life sounded actually quite good, rock lifting, napping and sexy mr siren included, and he was up for joining if there was a membership available. If they had books down there somehow then even better! Taking a sad glance at the soggy paper, few grains of rice and useless nets still cast from the philanderer, Xiaobing leapt off the boat without a second thought, into the siren’s strong arms, which extended automatically upon seeing him jump. “I like the sound of that life, nicer than father forcing me to be a fisherman and mother doing her best to stop him disowning me. Do you have any spaces in your siren colony or whatever you call it for a human Xiaobing like me, I promise to be less klutzy and noisy so the krakens can nap.”, he asked eagerly. It was most unexpected for a confronted human to ask to join the siren community, the majority of sailors just screamed and moved away, but this shameless human who the sexy siren might be falling in love with a bit was!

“If you’re sure you can share my cave, there’s plenty of room for two on my bed and fish are plentiful in this area. I need to do something first though, to help you swim like us, and please, call me Hanyu.”, Hanyu remarked shortly. The handsome siren was not only physically strong, but his lips were heavenly as he was smooched into sirendom. The lips slotting against his were soft and pillowy, shaped perfectly to fit against his own, and the kiss was so enjoyable that he almost missed the feeling of his legs turning into a tail. 

Hanyu was shocked at how beautiful a siren the strange fisherman made, and when he went back down to the surface to announce that all was fine, the eyes of every single batchelor was on his Xiaobing. The mysterious turning venom had made the already lovely man turn into a goddess, with a light blue tail and equally blue eyes that matched his flowing blonde hair. Although it was unbelievable that a newly turned fisherman had captured his heart, it appeared to be true, because his siren claiming song was clear to the community. Never in his life had he felt the urge to sing, since his father told him that some siren folk gave singing a bad name by committing evil with the ability, but the cute, blue eyed siren holding his hand made him possessive over what was his. The once human klutz recognised this song as something special, and despite not fully understanding why, he swam round and planted a big fat smooch on the cheek of the sexy hunk that had an adorable little mole on. “I assume that's the secret siren language for paws off, I love him. I love you too, in normal language, before you teach me how to sing back.”, he smiled.

  
  



End file.
